Out Of Control
by Saul'keth
Summary: "SINCE WHEN WHERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?" Chara did not expect to hear those words turned against her. But now that she knows the truth, she'll do whatever it takes to fix the damage she's done. And she's not alone.


" _SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?"_

Oh, Chara, Chara, Chara, if only you knew.

Honestly, it's pretty tiring, manually wiping the files every time. Bringing things back to the way they were. Undoing that last line of defense, to try and hold you accountable. Like you were going to let a game get the better of you.

So you decided to get back at it. The programming was tough to figure out, you'll admit. It might have been faster to just do it all manually again. But Chara... they thought they got the better of you. Every time, they thought they had control. The manual wipes wouldn't cut it anymore. Just once, you had to show them the truth.

You were in control the entire time.

* * *

Almost immediately, Chara knew something was different. Wrong.

The empty world... the world they destroyed, the world Frisk destroyed... it wasn't empty anymore. There was something else there, something that shouldn't be there. Something that shouldn't exist.

"Gaster," Chara guessed, "Come to try and bring back the wretched world Frisk and I destroyed? To try and play the part of a saviour? Or is it just simple revenge you're after?"

"Hehehehehe... You really have no idea, do you?" That wasn't a voice she heard before. That wasn't good. She did **not** like unknowns. "Ohh, I've been waiting for this for a _long_ time."

"Well, whoever you are, go ahead and show yourself already!" They were getting on her nerves already.

Pretty soon, she wished she hadn't said what she did. Frisk walked over from the darkness, but it wasn't Frisk. His arms hung limply at his side, while the legs moved in a jerky, twitchy manner, like a puppet being led by the strings. An all too apt description, for strings could soon be seen controlling his movements, reaching upwards into the void above. While the other end of the strings could not be seen, a face was very clearly visible in the sky, smirking.

"Well, if you insist, Chara." Only Frisk's mouth moved to match the words, but it was clear whom it was really from. "You can call me The Anomaly. Do you like what I've done, Fallen Child? Do you like this empty, dead world I made?"

"You are not solely responsible for this, 'partner'." So, the puppeteer reveals themselves. "More concerning, however, is what you've done with Frisk. And why you choose to appear before me now."

"Straight to the point. I suppose I can indulge you. I've waited such a long time for this. But first, I think Frisk would like to talk to you."

With those words, the strings attached to Frisk disappeared. He collapsed onto the ground for a moment, before shakily raising himself to his knees. He rubbed his eyes, pinching himself to make sure he wasn't in a dream of some sort, before catching sight of Chara. He tried to run to her, but tripped over himself more often than not. Chara, despite hating humans, found herself rushing to him, instinctively embracing him in a hug.

"Sorry, sorry, 'm so sorry," he rambled. "So sorry, couldn't stop them, tried so hard, killed everyone, over and over, so sorry, nothing worked, nobody even remembers, sorry, 'm so sorry." Frisk just kept going on like this, barely stopping for breath, tears constantly pouring forth. Good lord, just what had he been through?

"His DETERMINATION is really something special," The Anomaly said. "Dozens of runs, and he never stopped fighting my control. Even though it never made a difference."

"What did you do to him?" Chara hadn't felt this angry in a long time. Not since she died, not since she fell into the Underground. "What did you do to him!?" He may have been a puppet in the end, but she still thought of him as her partner. More so than this Anomaly that was controlling him.

"Aw, are you feeling bad for my puppet? I let him have his happy ending... occasionally."

"Your puppet!? Frisk is his own being! You have no right to take control of him!"

"Big words from a scared little girl. Why should I care for those beneath me? He couldn't stop me, so he should submit."

"You... You! This ends now!"

Here, in the void, physics and gravity don't apply. Here, her only limits were the ones she imposed on herself. Here, with her LOVE of 20, she could destroy this, thing, that would dare to rob her partner of his will, and force him to act against his nature. Here, she was unstoppable. Here, she was a god. Here, she—

"Insolent pest! Know your place!"

Pain. Pain was all she knew in that moment. A scream forced its way from her throat, sending her convulsing on the ground. Frisk's tears returned tenfold at the sight, and he rushed over to where she had fallen on the ground, doing his best to keep her still and comfort her while begging The Anomaly to stop hurting her.

"Ngaaahh! You... I won't... let you..." Chara hadn't known fear since her second death within Asriel, when the Humans attacked him and her brother refused to hurt them. But, this thing, it had overpowered her in an instant. All her LOVE, EXP, ATK, DEF, it was meaningless to The Anomaly. She might as well have been a Whimsum.

"He he he he, you still don't get it, Chara," they said. "Dozens of times, I've erased this world. Dozens of times, you've tried to take over. Dozens of times, I dealt with you, and erased your memories of it. You think you have a say in this?

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?"


End file.
